T H E R I V A L S
by Red.Light-Go
Summary: Bella is sent to a middle of no where boarding school when she made huge mistake back home. But things are looking up when she finds herself climbing 10 ft walls sneaking into the rival school boys dorms.


_Do not own twilight. This goes for the whole story. Got it? Good... Now. **S**how** t**ime._

**.T h e R i v a l s.**

_ "I' m g o o d a t m a t h. U + I **6** **9**" _

Let me take you back to when it all started when life was carefree and simple, before I was shipped of to boarding school, before I started sneaking out at 2 in the morning into a Greek god's dorm room before I fell in love...

"Bella we don't know what to do anymore" My mother was on the verge of tears. I shifted nervously in my seat waiting for my punishment.

Charlie finally stood up and said "Bella your mother and I think you would be better off in a boarding school so you can learn some discipline and responsibility" you could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

I felt my blood begin to boil underneath my skin pulsing through my veins.

_Send me away?! Are they insane I made one little mistake and I'm getting booted out of the house!? Okay I admit maybe it's not so little and I almost died BUT shouldn't that make them want me to stay closer and like never leave the house?_

"What! Yeah right dad that's was a good one. But what's my real punishment?" I said hoping to god that this was a joke.

My father sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let me make this crystal clear Bella" I waited I few seconds for him to say the rest.

"You are going to Cushing Academy in Massachusetts" He said slowly putting empathise on every word. My mother who was silent during most of this started crying fiddling with something on her lap.

"It's for the best dear you will come home on holidays and we will come see you all the time. But we can't sit by and watch you throw your life away anymore" my mother said through the tears.

That made something in me just snap.

_Throwing my life away! Okay so I snuck out to Port Angeles with Lauren and Jessica and we got fake Ids and went to I club, Its not like I meant to get alcohol poisoning and get carried home by a couple of guys and then had to get my stomach pumped. _

"You guy's act like I killed someone! I swear to go if you guys send me to that middle of nowhere boarding school you will never see me again after!"I yelled and started pacing around the room trying to think of a way out of this.

"Isabella stop being so dramatic you're going and that's that." My father was not buying into my threat. _Damn it._

_Just breathe Bella .In and out. Just stay calm._

"Fine I'll go. I just have one question" I took a breath looking at my mother whose tears have subsided then back at my father who was looking relieved.

_He's just happy he didn't have to drag me out of here by my hair._ I thought with a smirk that would be quite a funny thing to see.

"What might that be Bella?" my father asked out of curiosity. I smiled and then gave him a serious look.

"This isn't an all girls school is it!?" I asked hopeful. Really sending me to boarding school is punishment enough.

My mother let out a cheerful laugh then sighed and stoop up and walked over to me placing a plane ticket on my lap.

"Bella we want you to come back disciplined...not lesbian "she said laughing at me.

"Oh thank the lord" I prayed to Jesus for at least giving me parents who didn't put pressure on me to change my sexuality. "So when am I getting shipped off to Tim-buck-two?" trying to sound excited but it didn't work.

My mother gave me a stern look. "Don't think of this as shipping you off. Think of this as a life lesson"

I snorted at that" Okay then when does my life lesson start?"

My father chuckled at my sarcasm

" Tomorrow morning is your flight so it starts then" he said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen with my mother following behind.

_Wait. What tomorrow! They left me one night to pack! They must think I'm Criss angel or something. _

"Wow that guy's for the tons of time to pack and say bye to my friends! You are the best parents in the world" I said in a whisper knowing they couldn't hear me from in the kitchen.

I made my way up stairs taking my sweet time; I was in no hurry to pack up my life. When I made it down the hallway and to my bedroom I flung myself on my bed, buried my face in my pillow

And screamed at the top of my lungs...

**Okay I'm so stoked for this story. I have the whole thing planned out. Funny thing is this story is kinda a true one based on my life and things that i've done. And bella is not a bad girl or anything just normal teenager that did some dumb stuff, also in this story bella is not a freeze or a tool :). Also looking for a Beta !  
**

_So_** review**!!

**Peace and Make love.**


End file.
